


Date Night

by SailorLestrade



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Babysitting, Cute, Date Night, F/M, Fluff, Tattoos, temporary tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Mick wants to take his girlfriend out on a date, but she needs a babysitter. Enter Tommy, Nikki, and Vince.





	Date Night

Mick had met (Y/n) after one of the shows towards the beginning of their career. She was working as a waitress, picking up as many tips as she could get and saving them like they were golden. When Mick saw someone trying to take her hard earned money from her pocket, they got a guitar to the face. After mumbled thanks, (Y/n) finished up her shift and headed out to her car.

“Hey!” Mick called out to her. He walked up to her, holding out a ten.

“Oh, I can’t…” She started, but he stopped her.

“How old’s the kid?” He asked.

“What?” She asked, taken back a little.

“I have two of my own I don’t see anymore. Ex doesn’t want me around and the kids think the new guy is their dad. So I know the look. Counting each penny.” Mick told her.

“Uh, she’s two right now. We’re staying with my parents while I try to save up for our own place.” (Y/n) explained. Mick smiled and handed out the money again.

“Then you’re ten dollars closer to your goal.” Mick told her.

“But you worked hard for that.” She said, but she did eventually accept it, because he was not about to move his hand.

“That’s not mine. I stole it from the bassist.” Mick laughed. “But maybe I could take you out for lunch sometime?”

“I…” (Y/n) started.

“You can even bring munchkin.” Mick smiled. “It’ll be fine. We’ll go someplace kid friendly.”

That was three years ago. Mick had met (Y/n)’s daughter, Sarah, and fell absolutely in love with the little girl. Sarah loved when Mick came over, and she loved it even more when his crazy friends came over with him. Mick and (Y/n) continued to date when the band started to get big. She no longer worked at the Starwood, since it had long since closed, and she wasn’t working as a waitress on the strip late at night, since she had gotten her own place and didn’t want to leave her five year old home alone at night.

(Y/n) and Sarah had just gotten home from trying on school clothes for Sarah’s big first day of kindergarten, when there was a knock on the door. (Y/n) looked down at her daughter.

“Were you expecting someone?” She asked with a laugh. Sarah smiled at her mom and decided to show she was a big girl by carrying the bag with clothes by herself to her room. (Y/n) answered the door, her eyes lighting up.

“Mick!” She hugged him. “I wasn’t expecting you back for another week!”

“Thought I’d surprise you.” He laughed, kissing her gently.

“Ewwww!” Sarah teased. She was sitting on the couch.

“I agree with you there little dude.” Tommy said from behind Mick. Mick groaned.

“What did I tell you idiots about following me?” Mick asked. 

“We do what we want.” Vince laughed. Sarah’s face lit up when she saw Nikki, Tommy, and Vince behind Mick. She loved Mick a lot, but when his friends came over, she had a lot of fun.

“Well, come in. I don’t want the police called again because there’s hoodlums.” (Y/n) laughed. The band walked in, Sarah running to each one and hugging them.

“So, before the idiots showed up, I was going to ask you to go out to dinner with me tonight.” Mick said. (Y/n) smiled but then sighed.

“I can’t get a babysitter.” She told him. “Sarah starts school and tutition isn’t cheap.”

“She can come with us.” Mick offered. As much as he loved one on one time with (Y/n), he knew that she wanted to do what was best for her daughter. And if that meant Sarah came with them to dinner, then so be it. He loved both of them.

“Or we could watch her.” Nikki said before he even realized what he said. Vince, Tommy, Mick, and (Y/n) all looked at the bassist. “What?”

“Do you know anything about taking care of a kid?” (Y/n) asked.

“We got Tommy. Isn’t that the same thing?” Nikki asked. Tommy looked around, not sure if he should take it as a compliment or an insult. “I just don’t change diapers.”

“She’s potty trained.” (Y/n) told him. “I don’t know…”

“We got this!” Vince said, finally agreeing with Nikki. “Sarah’s in good hands!” (Y/n) looked at Mick.

“We won’t stay gone long.” He told her, knowing she was worried about leaving Sarah home with them. He was a little worried too, but he wanted to talk to (Y/n) about a couple things.

“Well, okay.” (Y/n) nodded. “Let me go get ready.” She headed towards her bedroom, shutting the door. Mick turned his glare on his bandmates.

“You screw this up, and I will get each and every one of you back. Don’t know how yet, and it will be when you’re least expecting it.” Mick growled. Tommy, Vince, and Nikki looked at each other and nodded before Sarah was grabbing Tommy’s hand.

“Let’s go play with my Barbies!” She laughed.

“Oh goodie, Barbie.” Tommy said. He looked at Nikki, mouthing ‘you owe me’.

****

(Y/n) finished getting ready and her and Mick headed out. They headed to a restaurant that was a little upscale, but not super fancy. Mick knew (Y/n) hated going to the super fancy places, and he didn’t blame her. They settled at their table, placing their order, and waited.

“So, I wanted to talk to you about something.” Mick told her. (Y/n) sipped her drink.

“Okay. Should I be scared?” (Y/n) asked with a laugh.

“Well, we’ve been seeing each other for three years now. And I think Sarah’s comfortable with me,” Mick started. “When I’m on tour, my place just sits empty. And my house is in a better school district. So...would you and Sarah, want to move in with me?” Mick asked.

“You...you want us to move in with you?” (Y/n) asked. “But won’t that ruin your rockstar image? And, I don’t know if I want Sarah near all those parties…”

“No parties at my house, minus a birthday party for her.” Mick smiled. “I let those idiots I play with have all the parties. And I have plenty of room. And I can help pay for her school.”

“Are you sure you want this?” (Y/n) asked.

“I was thinking about it the whole time I was gone. I would love nothing more than to come home to you and Sarah.” Mick explained, placing his hand on top of hers. They were moving closer to another question that he had for her, but he wanted to take Sarah out on a date for that one and talk to her about it before he asked (Y/n).

“Well, okay.” (Y/n) responded with a smile. “I think Sarah and I would be very happy living with you Mick.”

****

Meanwhile

“Who puts your tattoos on for you every day?” Sarah asked, touching the tattoos on Vince, Nikki, and Tommy’s arms. “It must take a long time. Do you have to wake up early?”

“Dudes, I love her.” Tommy said, hugging Sarah. 

“Hey princess, want tattoos like ours?” Nikki asked. Sarah’s eyes lit up.

“Yes!” She squealed. “They’re so cool!”

“Okay. Vince, come with me. Tommy, stay here.” Nikki told the drummer. “We’ll be back in like twenty minutes.” Nikki and Vince left, leaving Tommy playing with the dolls with Sarah. Sure enough though, twenty minutes later, Vince and Nikki were coming back with a bag in hand.

“Hey Sarah, do you have a tank top and shorts you could change into?” Nikki asked. Sarah nodded and ran to her room, coming back a bit later with a neon tank top and black shorts. The boys had already started prepping their project.

“That’s a lot.” Sarah said. “I’m going to look so cool!”

“I can’t wait to see your mom’s face when she gets home.” Vince laughed. “She’s going to love it.”

“And Mick too.” Tommy added. Soon, they were placing pieces of paper on the girls arms and legs and covering them with a wet washcloth. They let her choose where to place everything, and let her pick out what she had next. By the time they were done, her arms and legs were sleeves of temporary tattoos.

“I look so cool!” Sarah called out. She smiled, hugging Nikki, Vince, and Tommy before admiring herself in the mirror.

****

“I can’t wait to talk to Sarah about it.” (Y/n) said as her and Mick made their way to the front door. “I think she’ll be ecstatic.”

“I know I am.” Mick said, leaning in to kiss (Y/n). They had just started kissing when the door flew open.

“Do you crazy kids realize what time it is?” Nikki asked. “Your mother and I were worried sick.”

“Which one of us is the mother?” Tommy asked, laughing hysterically, making Vince shake his head. Mick and (Y/n) made their way in. (Y/n) gasped when she saw Sarah.

“Mommy! Look how cool I am!” Sarah said with a laugh, showing off her sleeves. “I look like Nikki and Tommy!”

“That you do.” (Y/n) sighed. “Do you have a no bassist, drummer, or singer rule for your house?” (Y/n) asked Mick.

“Not yet, but I’m starting to see one in the future.” Mick shook his head. (Y/n) laughed.

“Okay little rockstar, time for bed. Tomorrow, we’ll go play with the sprinkler to help wash off your body art.” (Y/n) told Sarah.

“Awe.” Sarah sighed.

“Don’t worry little dude, we’ll do more again!” Tommy called out to her, making Sarah smile and (Y/n) shake her head.

“Wait! We want to come play in the sprinkler tomorrow!” Vince called out. “There’s a pool not too far!”

“Yeah. Little princess wants us to come, right?” Nikki asked. Sarah smiled.

“They’re the best babysitters I’ve ever had!” She told (Y/n).

“We’ll see about having them again.” (Y/n) laughed. Mick look at the guys.

“Go on.” He said, motioning for them to leave. “Go.”

“Did you talk to her?” The guys asked as they headed towards the door.

“Go.” Mick said. “Yes I did now scram.”

“But Mick, we want to hear all about it.” Tommy laughed as Mick pushed them out the front door and shut it, breathing heavy. (Y/n) quietly shut Sarah’s door and made her way to Mick.

“They must have wore her out. She went out like a light.” (Y/n) smiled and wrapped her arms around Mick. “So it’s just you and me.”

“Good.” He said, kissing her gently. “Because I missed you.”

“I missed you too Mick.” (Y/n) said, taking his hand and leading him to her room. In about a week, her and Sarah would be in a new house, and when she would take Mick’s hand and lead him to a room, it would be their room.

The End


End file.
